daemonicswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Crown Temple
Video Guide Daemonic Sword Ice Temple https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcPLF759hv8 Made by: darkniko Revised by: Pending Text Guide: How to pass Monster Levels: 30-60 Boss: Lazar Step 1: Entering the temple is simple, it is located in Ice Mountain. To get here, travel north from Fira and play the Song of Fira on the Guitar when you come to the Ice. Head east, and you will eventually see path heading downhill to the south, and into a cave. Alternatively, just play the song Tears of Ice. When you first enter the temple you will walk forward where a polar bear is guarding four doors. Each Door requires a key to open, and you must defeat the polar bear in order to get the key. The Polar bear keeps respawning granting more keys. Step 2: Kill the Polar bear and take the first key and head through the West door (Left Door). When you enter the door there will be ice revenants trying to kill you. Defeat them, and keep heading deeper into the room. You find see a switch that has been pressed downwards already and seems to be frozen stuck... As you contine to walk left you will find a switch that you can activate. Step on this switch with your hero and it will raise 1 of 2 elevators located in the next room. Step 3: Just above the switch you will see a cave, after hitting the switch enter the cave, and you will be transported into a room which giant scorpions. Defeat one of these scorpions and it will drop a Giant Scorpions claw. Put the Claw in your backpack. Travel up the slope and you will pass by a switch that you cannot activate by stepping on it. (Only Giant Scorpion can) Continue pass this switch and you will come to a waterfilled room with Ice Revenents. There is a 2nd switch that will activate the 2nd of the 2 elevators. These 2 elevators are in the same room which you are in right now. Cross the two elevators and hit the switch on the other side. (This switch will open a door in the next room, however you must be quick otherwise it will shut again.) After you cross the elevators and activate the switch, you must travel back towards the giant scorpions and lead them onto the "switch" that your hero cannot activate. This switch will open the door back to the polar bear, which you defeat in the begining. Step 4: Run back towards the area with the polar bear, and defeat him again. This time you will head through the north Door (Top Door). When you enter this room there will be a spider statue, a door, and an elevator switch. The north door should already be opened because of the switch which the 2 elevators lead you too. If you took to long you will have to go step on the switch again in order to open it up again. If you still have time left head through the Open Door and cross the ice bridge which leads you east (Right). When you cross the ice bridge you can visit the Boss Room which you will have to get back to here eventually, or when you cross the ice bridge travel south (Down) into a Icey Water Area. There will be a switch in there that will open raise another elevator in the area just left of the spider statue room. Hit the switch and run back to the spider statue room. (Run because you are on a timer again) Step 5: Do you remember your giant scorpions claw? You must head back towards the Spider Statue Room. There will be a switch elevator in the room. You will use the scorpions claw over the switch to raise the elevator. This switch will state you have not heavy enough to activate it. You must be quick at this point because the switch which keeps the door open in the next area will close within a minute. Use your claw with your packback and travel across the elevator into the dragoon area. If you were quick enough the elevator will still be open and you can walk around freely in this area. There will be dragoons in this area, and killing a dragoon will raise the last elevator for a time. There is also a switch which at first seems to do nothing... and you seem to be stuck at this point because the gate wont open to allow you to the next spot. Step 6: Do you remember when you first entered the temple when you passed the switch that was already down??? The switch with the dragoons will actually raise this switch, so if you are soloing you must go back and hit the switch which opens the door to the mini boss. To get back is pretty simple... You can cross the giant scorpion claw elevator easy enough, and to get back to the polar bear you must dig up a key under the spider statue. This key will open the door to the polar bear. Now defeat the polar bear, get the key, and head west (left) and step on the switch that is now active. This switch will open the door to the miniboss where you just came from, where the dragoons are located, now you must go through the cave and out where the giant scorpions are, kill one scorpion, get the claw again and get the other giant scorpion to step on their switch to open the door back to the giant polar bear. Before you go through to the Polar bear you must activate the switch which opens the door back to the Ice Bridge. Kill the polar bear walk up to spider statue and repeat the ice bridge and step on the switch again. When you do this quickly run back to the dragoon area. Kill a dragoon and all the elevators in that area should be raised along with the door open, that was inpassible before. (Pretty much you are repeating all the steps up to this point again to get back to the dragoon are, however this time that door will be open to the mini boss) Travel up through the door and search around and kill the mini boss, the mini boss drops the boss key. The Boss Door is located across the Ice bridge. Defeat the Ice Water Elemental Lazar! Written by: Shea E, Daemonic Category:Dungeons Category:Locations